Motor vehicles having an electric drive, for example hybrid vehicles or vehicles having only one drive which is designed as an electric drive, have energy stores which are able to store energy only for a certain range of the motor vehicle due to the low energy density of the energy stores used. The energy store must therefore be frequently charged. For this purpose, an infrastructure exists which has numerous charging stations at which the energy store may be recharged. Since the charging process takes a certain amount of time, the driver must have the chance to use this time in some other way. However, the driver would like to continue travel as quickly as possible.